Only Us
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: M-a-j-o-r IchiHime. Orihime and Ichigo find themselves in a jail cell along with their four best friends, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, and Grimmjow on their first-year anniversary. But they don't mind. They got into this mess by going on an adventure beyond compare, all in riding in the glory of a hummer limo. I Love You's are finally said, and a whole lot of hilarious moments happen.


_My very first Bleach FanFic'. I hope you all like it, 'cus I had an awesome time writing it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

** Only Us**

* * *

The summer breeze blew calmly and steadily today. It was June 28th, and it was Kurosaki and Inoue's first-year anniversary, celebrating their honesty as an item for a full 365 days.

23-Year old Orihime Inoue woke up that day feeling giddy and rejuvenated. As if somebody had gave her a thousand Mexican Spicy Lollipops that made you seem like Christmas on drugs.

"Today's the day." Was the final thing she said before she dashed for the bathroom, desperate to look absolutely striking and stunning for the special events that were planned for today.

**~X~**

"Bro, I have no idea what I'm gonna do for today." 24-Year old Ichigo Kurosaki breathed, worried as hell.

"Get 'er some flowers or something. Some sappy shit like that." Renji Abarai, who is the same age as Ichigo and also one of his closest friends suggested nonchalantly, taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"Hell _no_. It's their first year anniversary, dipshit! Hime-Chan deserves better!" Rukia Kuchiki, Renji's rather snappy girlfriend yelled. Rukia is a beautiful, fierce, and scary 23-Year old.

"Well _sorry_, babe." Renji muttered, rolling his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Rukia snapped, smacking him on the back of his head. "_Ow_, _ow_, _ow_, _ow_!" Renji howled.

"Well, you guys are obviously _no help_, _whatsoever_." Ichigo murmured quietly, careful not to upset the currently pissed-off woman. "Shut it, Kurosaki." She hissed. "Just make today a day Hime-Chan will never forget. Take her somewhere, where'd you two first meet? Maybe you should take her there." Rukia suggested.

"You want me to take Inoue to a strip club?" Ichigo said, amused. Renji's head shot up at the mention of a strip club. "Hells yeah! You're takin' Orihime there? Can I tag along?" He exclaimed. "You were banned from like every damn strip club, Renji. Don't you remember? And Hime-Chan was a stripper?" Rukia asked, flabbergasted.

"'Course not. She was forced to go there by her cousin. Her name was Rangiku. But Rangiku was a stripper there though." Ichigo clarifed. "Why'd ya' goto a strip club anyway, man?"

"Reasons." Ichigo said simply. Said man then checked his gold Rolex watch that Inoue had given him for his birthday. He'd never take it off since he got it. _1:34_ is what it read.

... "Fuck! Guys, _move_! I'm thirty-four minutes late to pick up Inoue!"

**~X~**

"Get in the car already, Grimmjow! Toshiro! In, in!" Rukia screamed, the three had to pick their friends, 25-Year old Toshiro Hitsugaya and 24-Year old Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez before proceeding to pick up Orihime. And _boy_, were they not so keen on that. Since, you know, they were taking forever.

The six were invincible. They went on _every_ special occasion together. They're like a family.

"Hold up, R." Toshiro yelled over his shoulder, "I'm trying to find the bracelet Momo gave me."

"Gimme' a sec', midget. I need to find something." Grimmjow snickered.

(A/N Momo is Toshiro's sister in this story. Not lover or girlfriend. Definitely not wife, either!)

"GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS DAMN LIMO NOW!" Rukia roared like a Demon. _No_, much worse. That was all it took for Toshiro and Grimmjow to practically run out of their apartment door and into the car like they were running in the Olympics. "Aye!" They both squeaked, shivering.

Even Ichigo was shivering at Rukia Kuchiki's almighty roar of anger and scary-ness.

"Yup. _That's right_. I got a man for a girlfriend, dudes. Fucking awesome." Renji boasted.

The three were too mortified to utter a single word. They just glared at Renji as Rukia had a scowl plastered on her face.

"_Men_." Rukia sighed, "Put on your seatbelts, boys. I'm gonna exceed the speed limit by at least a hundred." Rukia smirked, pouring on the speed until even the police were just background music, fading away into the breeze.

**~X~**

A silent tear cascaded down my face.

It's now 1:50 and Ichigo, Rukia-Chan, Renji-San, Grimmjow-Kun, and Toshiro-Kun haven't come to pick me up yet. I would understand if he was twenty minutes late because Ichigo had to pick them all up, but he was almost an hour late.

What if he decided that he didn't want to be with me anymore? What if he hooked up with another woman? What if he found me boring and dull and broke it off? I shook my head, my long auburn hair dancing crazily in the air. _Ichigo would never be unfaithful_. _He would never do that to me_. _Ichigo wouldn't_. Right?

I simply just stayed where I was, sitting on a bench outside of my three-story house. I had on a white dress that went above my knees. I had a white necklace on that was real jewelry. Ichigo gave it to me for my birthday. My dress had a sweetheart neckline and I had three black bracelets on each of my arms. I had on Chocolate Chapstick (Ichigo likes chocolate) and diamond earrings that Ichigo also gave to me for my birthday.

I had on black Jordans. I was _not_ about to leave and walk in heels for more than four hours. I know I could've picked sandals or something, but black Jordans just seemed right at the time, you know?

It was now 1:57. I breathed in. Another tear streamed down my face. I didn't wear any make-up except for blush and foundation. Rukia-Chan says that my eyelashes are already full, think, wavy, curly & long just the way they are so it would be a shame to cover it up with mascara.

So I didn't. I don't know when, but I began to cry quietly. Ichigo had no idea how much I love him. He didn't know that sometimes, when he's sleeping, that I take one of his shirts and I sleep with it just so that I could smell his cologne. That sometimes, I cry when he's at work just because I feel like he's not at work, but with another woman.

It was 2:00 now.

It was summer, and here I found myself, all dolled up and beautiful- to be utterly alone. On my first-year anniversary. I looked out deep into the street for a hummer limo that would honk a thousand times, five people spilling out to hug me and cheer, "Happy One-Year Anniversary!"

But I could see nothing except for the vanishing point of the road. I began to walk slowly into my house. "I guess he isn't coming after all." I whispered quietly, my voice barely audible.

I fumbled to grasp my keys that were inside my purse, but I finally got ahold of them. I slid the key in. _Click_. As I began to twist the doorknob that would welcome me into my home that would be soon erupted into sobs and cries of pain, a honk sounded loudly through the air.

I was afraid to turn around. Afraid that it wasn't my lover. So hesitantly, and fearfully, I turned around. My eyes puffy and red from crying. It was him. It was _them_. They came for me.

**~X~**

"H-Hime-Chan!" Rukia gasped, throwing the door of the hummer limo open. Rukia ran as fast as she could to Orihime, enveloping her into a hug. "I'm so sorry we're late!" Rukia apologized.

The four men were right behind Rukia. Police sirens could be heard. They were getting closer.

"I-Inoue," Ichigo stuttered at his girlfriend. He was shocked. He felt like the worst dude on Earth. Here he was, in his everyday clothing, looking like how he would every day, in front of an angel who looked like the essence of pure beauty and kindness who was bawling her _eyes_ out. For _him_.

For a few seconds, he just stared in awe along with Toshiro and Grimmjow. Orihime looked like a true angel. She looked beyond beautiful, and he couldn't find the words to express his sorrow and guilt to the exquisite woman who stood, puffy-eyed and fragile, before him.

"Yo'- _stupid fuck_, say something!" Grimmjow whispered/yelled in his ear. Ichigo gave him the middle finger. "I'm really, really sorry, Inoue. It's all my fault that we're late, please forgive me. Well, _us_, but I really love you. And I mean it. You mean everything to me, and I'd never do anything to hurt you like cheat or any shit like that, because I am in _love_ with you. So please, please don't hate me for this." Ichigo blurted.

Orihime was flabbergasted and teary-eyed. But she had tears of relief, joy, and maximum happiness in her eyes. Her one and only finally said that he _really_ loved her. And he _meant_ it.

But before she could say anything, her red-haired friend beat her to the punch.

"'_Us_'? Sorry, _sir_, but who is this '_us_', you speak of?" Renji said in disgust. Rukia smacked him on the back of his head. "_Ow_, _ow_, _ow_, _ow_!" Renji cried out. Orihime giggled, and this is what made all five of them beam in relief and joy.

"Orihime." Toshiro called. Orihime looked in his direction. "Don't waste your tears. We all feel terrible. Please forgive us, Orihime. We apologize profusely for our careless behavior."

"'_We_', '_our_'? Sorry, _other sir_, but who is this '_we_' and '_our_', you speak of? I no speak espanol." Renji said, once again, in disgust. Rukia them smacked him _extra hard_ on the back of his head. "For my sake, woman, my head will fall off if you keep abusing me!" Renji cried out in pain, holding the back of his head protectively. "Whatever." Rukia grinned, but not before giving her lover a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, love you too, babe." Renji smiled. "Uh-huh." Rukia smirked.

Orihime giggled at the couples antics, and gave Toshiro a big hug. "You're all forgiven! And no need to apologize, Toshiro-Kun!" Orihime exclaimed, extra cheerful. She was just so happy that they didn't forget. Toshiro smiled. He hugged back, of course. "Eh? Where's my hug, Inoue?" Grimmjow whined.

Orihime gave him a big hug too. Grimmjow grinned, hugging her back. Orihime proceeded to give Renji a hug too, and last but not least- _Ichigo_.

But hugs were things that she gave to close guy or girl friends. Or toddlers. Or, well, anybody! But Ichigo was different. He wasn't a close guy friend. He wasn't a toddler, (no shit sherlock). And he wasn't just _anybody_. Ichigo, of course, knew that too.

He smirked, getting giddy. He witnessed as his girlfriend blushed a tinge of pink, and she fiddled with her hands. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'd never hate you. And don't apologize. It's fine. All that matters is that you guys are here now. And I love you so much, too, Ichigo. You, all of you are my everything. I've loved you ever since I met you, and I'd never hurt you or cheat on you either. I love you so much." She confessed, pouring tons of emotion and passion into her voice. She meant every word she said.

"I love you so God damn much, Orihime Inoue." Ichigo said proudly, yet he was blushing.

"I love you so Gosh darn much, too, Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime grinned proudly, blushing.

Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, and Toshiro burst into fits of laughter. "That's how you _know_ you got an innocent as hell girlfriend, dude!" Renji laughed. "Keep 'er, shes precious!" Toshiro laughed crazily. "She's too squeaky and clean for a dirty man like you, bro!" Grimmjow chuckled. "Pft! Hime-Chan is so innocent! Kurosaki, you better treat her good!" Rukia laughed, throwing her head back. All four of them were practically dying of laughter.

Ichigo and Orihime simply stood there, blushing tinges of pink. But they were feeling reckless. They looked at each other and nodded. Ichigo dived in for a steamy and hot kiss.

They both made out (A/N I'll spare you the details) for quite a while, and when they broke apart, all four of their friends stood before them guffawed.

"I don't think that's legal." Rukia said, scrunching up her face, but soon exploded with laughter after.

"You guys better use protection." Toshiro yelped, covering his eyes.

"I want my innocence back!" Grimmjow squeaked, everybody knowing his innocence probably died when he was eight.

"One word: Hot." Renji drawled.

Orihime laughed, and called out Renji's dirty mind. "Forever dirty!" Renji declared, pumping his fist in the air. "Gosh, I love you guys." Orihime sighed.

"WE LOVE YOU TO!" They all sang in unison. Police sirens were practically roaring. "I wonder who the police are after," Orihime wondered out loud. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, and Grimmjow froze. "Us." They all said, deathly quiet. "Wait- what?" Orihime said, taking a step back. She looked off into the distance. She squinted.

There were _at least_ fifty police cars. Some were huge trucks.

"_Guys_ and one gal'. There are _at least_ fifty police cars and trucks. And they're all after you? Practically me too because I'll never leave you guys?" Inoe said, her eyes nearly falling from her sockets. Everybody grinned at Orihime's statement. "Er, uhm, maybe?" Ichigo then coughed.

"Everybody, _in the damn hummer limo_." Rukia demanded, surprisingly calm. She even seemed amused. "Let's see where this day takes us." She grinned, hopping in the limo and starting it. "It'll probably take us to jail!" They all whined, looking at the fearless Rukia.

"Lord help us!" Everyone except for Rukia exclaimed. "Aw, c'mon, guys! This'll be an adventure beyond compare. Let's enjoy it!" Was the last thing before the six surely were on an adventure beyond compare.

Polices sirens were deathly close, but the six didn't mind.

If anything, the five were secretly just as pumped up as Rukia was.

**~X~**

Orihime Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez all found themselves in a jail cell together.

"That was awesome, let's do it again!" I-think-you-know-who shouted in delight. (Rukia).

The other four groaned, getting comfortable for the next four months in jail. "Well. This has been a hell of a first-year anniversary." Orihime grinned, she couldn't help it. Today _was_ pretty beast.

"Hells yeah it has." The three guys smirked. "Love you guys. Best friends for life, right?" Orihime said, no doubt at what there answer was going to be.

"For life and beyond! Best friends, _forever_." They all said in unison, stretching the 'forever'.

Toshiro and Grimmjow's eyes met for a split second. They both nodded.

"I don't each of us will need a gravestone." Toshiro said, smiling. Everyone except for Grimmjow looked fazed. "What do you mean?" Renji asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I think one gravestone will be enough for the six of us." Grimmjow said, slightly finishing what Toshiro had said. "We'll always be connected." Toshiro grinned. "Even through death." Grimmjow smirked.

Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia broke into dopey and giddy grins. "And that's how it'll always be!" The four cheered. The six eyed one another joyfully.

"Only Us!" They all shouted cheerfully. Other jail-mates covered their eyes and ears, thinking how on _Earth_ the bunch could be so rambunctious and happy.

**~X~**

Two Months Into Their Jail Time:

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled suddenly, causing his five besties' to jolt up. "Maybe if Orihime sold those sick Jordans, we could get out sooner!" Grimmjow suggested, smiling and nodding.

Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Toshiro face-palmed. But they all soon smiled at their fellow bestie's behavior. They all tackled him into a bear hug.

"_Ah_! Harrassment! Abuse! Officers, they're violating me!" Grimmjow laughed incredibly loudly and joyfully.

**~X~**

When They Were Finally Released:

"FREEDOM." All six of them cheered, grinning like idiots. "Off to the next adventure?" Rukia smirked, an eyebrow arched. The other five couldn't help but wince and jump in joy.

"Hells yeah!" The guys shouted, pumping their fists in the air.

"Can we hit McDonalds first, though?" Orihime asked, blushing a tinge of pink as soon as her tummy gave a growl of hunger. Her besties' roared in laughter.

"Sure thing, Hime-Chan!" "Thanks, Rukia-Chan!"

"No prob', Inoue. Anything for you." Orihime blushed at that.

"Of course, Orihime." "Sque! Arigato, Toshiro-Kun."

"I'm starvin' too! Good call, dude." "I'm a girl, Renji!"

"FAT." "Shut up, Grimmjow!"

**~X~**

That very same day, the gang had a sleep-over at Orihime's house.

It's all adventures, absolute mayhem, love, and awesome-ness from there.

* * *

_Okay. So, did you all like it? 'Cus I totally had no idea what I was doing! OMGEE, I had such a fun time writing that. I really hope you all adored, loved, liked, or enjoyed this 'adventure' I wrote! Now, here are some moments with The Invincible Six:_

Renji: Hey, Rukia baby, what's your sign?

Rukia: Do not enter.

Ichigo: HA! _Burn_. Smooth, playa'.

Grimmjow: Ouch, man. Rukia got YOU.

Renji: STFU.

Toshiro: This is why there's only six of us. *Facepalm*

Orihime: But you like it that way, don't you, Toshiro-Kun?

Toshiro: *Blushes* Y-Yeah whatever. *Looks Away*

Ichigo: I know you ain't flirtin' with my girlfriend, .

Toshiro: Calm your balls, Kurosaki.

Renji: Yeah, what midget said, Mister Four-Inch.

Ichigo: That's Four-And-A-Half to you, _buster_.

Me: TMI. TMI. TMI. NEXT SUBJECT!

Rukia: It's their fault, Author! *Points Guiltly At The Boys* .

The Guys: TRAITOR!

Orihime: *Sighs*

Ichigo: What how a real man does it, Renji.

Renji: *BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER*

Ichigo: Hey, Orihime baby, your body is like a temple.

Orihime: Sorry, there are no services today.

Everyone Including Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OWWWW-CH, _KURO-SAAKI_.

Ichigo: I hate you all. *Glares* Orihime! How could you! D:

Orihime: ... Er, I love you?

Grimmjow: Watch how a REAL MAN actually does it.

*Grimmjow walks over to a pretty girl that's walking on the sidewalk*

Grimmjow: If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together.

Girl: Really, I'd put F and U together.

*Girl Begins To Sashay Away*

Everyone Including Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOHHHH, _GRIMMY_.

Grimmjow: I'll kill you all one day ...

Rukia: You are all disappointments to flirting. *Sighs*

Toshiro: I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE YET.

Rukia: I see a cute chick, twelve 'o clock. Go and swoop her away, T.

Toshiro: Watch and learn, dudes.

Every Guy Except For Toshiro: PFFFT.

*Toshiro proceeds to walk over to the cute girl*

Toshiro: If I saw you naked, I'd die happy.

Girl: If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing.

*Girl Begins To Strut Away*

Everyone Including Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOUGH LUCK, _HITSUGAYA_!

Toshiro: BURN IN HELL.

Everybody Including Me: AHAHAHAHA!

*The Invincible Six Then Have A Group Hug, All Of Them Laughing*

Me: That's the end of this segment of _The Invincible Six_. Goodbye, now! Thank You all for reading and staying tuned!

Orihime: Bye, everybody! Thanks for reading! I love you all! :)

Ichigo: See ya', guys, gals'. See y'all later, 'kay? xP

Renji: BYE SEXY LADIES. *Rukia Glares* B-But nobody is sexier than my hot v-vixen that I have. *Rukia Smiles* SEE YOU ALL LADUR' - ! ;}

Rukia: Farewell, readers! I hope to you all again when we go on our next adventure! Love you ladies, and you annoying dudes out there! :D

Toshiro: Later, girls and boys. Thanks for reading! We love ya'. c:

Grimmjow: ONLY US! SEE YOU LATER, MY ADMIRERS. *Beautifully Natural Laughs* WHATEVER, BN. PFT. But SEE YOU ALL LATER. Love you girlies and guysies. *Everybody Snickers* IT'S CALLED YOUR INNER GIRL, YOU FUCKERS. PFT. BUT BYE - !

_Well, that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, everybody. I, along with The Invincible Six love you so much! I, along with The Invincible Six hope you all have a splendid day! And remember- ONLY US!_


End file.
